1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to buckle assemblies for releasably joining the ends of belt or the like and more particularly to an improved, rugged design of buckle adapted to be molded of plastic material and rapidly assembled without the use of tools.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A variety of designs of devices for releaseably joining the ends of belts or the like comprise a hollow, generally flat receptacle adapted for attachment to one end of the belt or similar member and provided at its opposite end with an opening for insertion of a clasp adapted for attachment to the other end of the belt and capable of releaseably engaging recesses in the wall of the receptacle. Devices of this kind are shown and described in the U.S. Pat. No. to Rosenberg et al., No. 3,967,351 for a "Clasp" and to Tracy, No. 4,150,464 for a "Buckle".